mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earl Vieillard
"We could get peace, but it might just end up bloodier than war." Physical Description Tall, green eyed, Caucasian male. Long brown hair kept in a ponytail under a wedge cap. Wears a old military overcoat from his father which he earned during his service as a field officer over a standard uniform. Biography: Before Mythril Aces Earl was born son of Javier Vieillard, a famous but eccentric Knight and Marianne Vieillard (nee Belrose). He was raised on Yokolit, away from combat by his mother who despised warfare. However his father's side of the family retained a great deal of influence over him. Both sides of the family focused a great deal on preserving a sense of Centuari culture in him and Earl was raised with a very strict sense of Edenic manners that left him rather quiet and uptight, stunting his social and emotion maturation somewhat. His father's side of the family however had tied in warfare with honour while denouncing the eccentricities and the cavalier attitude of his father. Marianne did what she could to avoid it but one he reached the age of enlistment, Earl immediately headed to a military academy in order to become a Knight. In order to fast track his graduation he served on Aeris, where he found his favored Frame the "Legion", a variation of the Hive adapted for planetary combat. After a six months term under General Lord Shang in the Gainsborough campaign and seeing action in the Winter Solstice Counter Assault, and saw some of the most brutal combat in the conflict which further shaped his dour attitude. After finishing his term, shortly after the signing of the ceasefire, Earl was knighted as an Eighth Knight. Mythril Aces Earl Vieillard was assigned to the Bannikberg Regiment after the failure of the treaty. He had a clash of philosophies and opinions with Lorraine and Roxanne, where his views of war as an inevitability and a duty clashed with the more idealistic views of his teammates. Ultimately it ended with him recieving an apology and, reluctantly, a pet octopus. Gradually he proved himself more and more, both in combat, in the simulators and as a part of the squad. During the climactic raid on the Rozum Carrier, Earl participated on foot, relying on a laser rifle and his cavalry claymore. The results of the raid were rather traumatizing to Earl as, while he liberated several prisonners, he found some in such a condition that he could only put them out of their misery. This choice made Earl realized that he did indeed have some limits, even if he did not confess them outwardly. He turned to the commander's point of view in hopes that he could both achieve his own goals and some good for the universe. The original tale of the Bannikberg regiment concluded briefly after the retirement of the commanding officers of the Regiment and the promotion of Earl, leaving him in a position to succeed in the leadership of the regiment. Post-Mythril Aces Earl managed to take command of the remaining members of the Regiment with little trouble. The plot concluded with the plot foiled but otherwise inconclusively. ROZUM took a major blow and the Anti-Federation Coalition disbanded, perhaps as a direct result of this. As the regiment dispersed, Earl remained with the Knights. There, he rose through the ranks due to his ardent work ethic, successful efforts in foiling the plot and tactical skill. He was remarked as taking a relatively cautious outlook to combat though, at times even to his detriment. He has not moved to the political field directly, as he still finds himself uncomfortable in overly social situations. Instead, he keeps to a small group of friends and advisors and offers what advice and aid he can. He has tried to move the MRP away from their more hawkish policies. However, while he has risen to the rank of Duo Rear Admiral, he retains his reputation as a quiet but skilled force to be reckened with. Miscellanea Earl's primary staple is bell pepper, and he typically just drinks water along side it. He has very poor eating habits but does manage to eat enough to survive. He prefers eating on his own. He enjoys games of strategy, Chess being his favourite. A chess set counts among the few things he has kept with him through his various posts, like most, it is also a keep sake of his father. Role Earl Vieillard's Legion is the only Heavy Frame on the team and serves largely in a support role, providing heavy fire power and support. Frame DW- 26 L "Legion" *Heavy (200%) (2act) **Beam Rifle: mid-ranged: 20%, 30%, 45%: Has Rapid Fire. **Rapid Fire: Player can make two attacks for 1 AP, but at a -1 to hit for both. **Katyusha Rocket Launcher: midrange -1 to long -2: 15%, 20%, 25% for each missile- It can fire five missiles for each mount for a single action point. Can fire one to five missiles for 1 AP, but also only at one target. Reloading takes 1 AP per shoulder mount. *Drones (25%) (2act per drone) x2 or 4. **Offensive Mode: Fires missiles without tracking, each doing with -1 Accuracy, Doing 15% damage if it hits. Has a pay load of Five. Once out of Munitions if must return to the Hive and spend an action point to reload. Must spend expend an action point to targeting or less the Drones are firing blind to hit **Scanning Mode: Can Hone in on enemy targets, giving +1 to all attacks against it. This bonus does not stack. Category:Centaurians Category:Characters Category:Frame Pilots Category:Knights Category:Bannikberg Regiment Category:Seventh Knights Category:Player Characters